One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to self-defense devices. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relates to flashlights with incorporated self-defense device.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Weapons that can be used for protection, such as pistols, rifles, and other firearms is not always commensurate for self-defense in that the potential for death or serious bodily injury may often far outweigh the level of injury to the user that is threatened. As such, it is apparent that varying levels of non-lethal force alternatives are needed to respond to varying levels of potential danger.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, an aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that typical box type pepper spray designs may be bulky and ergonomically uncomfortable to handle and may be awkward to discharge. In addition, conventional tubular pepper spray designs may be comparatively long. Furthermore, long spray tubes may have a tendency to trap and dribble residual pepper spray after the device is discharged. In the same token, typical pistol type pepper spray designs may be dangerous because an unwanted aggressor seeing any type of pistol pointed at him may be inclined to shoot first or escalate aggression in self-defense.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.